wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
The land of Ashe
Off the coast of Yazhou there is a fairly large island, once a paradise of animals and unique fauna has become a deadly toxic wasteland through constant war and illegal waste dumping. Now the land is filled with trash, mutants, and a host of still armed deadly weapons that are still sought out to this day, with the last weapon salvaged from the dead zone being an inactivated atomic bomb bought by the emperor Long Dong. History The land of Ashe was not always a wasteland, in fact if the diaries and journals of the explorers and locals that found it, the land was a place of great beauty and had a unique 'glow' of health. However the isolation that the land provided gave ample room for deadly witches and sorcerors to make their home there, and to practice certain forms of magic long forbidden by both the Unified empire and Serimika alike. Two of the deadliest being the deadly Karibou the melted and Uglong the Hollow, Karibou working in flames and lava, and the other working in inter dimensional portals. Karibou wished to take control of a large uncontrolled (at the time) country to the south east named Wastelandia, hoping to completely cover the land in Volcanoes. Uglong on the other hand wished to destroy the Shade Mafia, using the far superior weapons of a world he called Aerth, first learning of the other world by his time in Lost Veygass (which he believes was transported from the land) After learning of the two's illegal activities, the Seramikan government sent several warships upon the island, thsi unfortunatly caused the two to panic and quickly try and complete their experiments to defend themselves. Karibou had constrfucted a special potion that when inserted in a lava flow would create a volcano, in an act of either stupidity or insanity three of these potions had been thrown into the islands Lava flow creating 'The Triplets of the apocalypse' the three largest volcanoes in the world. Meanwhile Urlong had successfully completed his invention of an automated portal machine that would find weapons in the 'other world', however the first portal opened in a radioactive dump, that released copious amounts of deadly gas into both his laboratory and the island. Upon realising that the island had been completely corrupted, the Seramkian government designate it as a 'waste zone' where they both dropped their deadly criminals and disgusting trash, (in fact had it not been for a few lucky coincidences the party would've arrived at The Land of Ashe's prison, Grey Necro) However the land is not only a deadly wasteland to all, as Uglong's machine still works, occasionally dropping fairly harmless weapons like pistols and knives, to complete country destroyers such as atomic bombs and orbital satellitete lasers. Being a member of a secret branch of the Seramikan army (and a man uniquely suited to special weapons of mass destruction, as he believes his entire family was killed by a salvaged atomic bomb) Itsa has been on a mission to 'secure' certain weapons for the Serimkian army. Category:Locations